Underground
by CeilingFanCumberbatch
Summary: Olivia gets buried underground! Will Elliot save her, or will she die all alone?  *This was a writing piece i wrote for my English class in school* Enjoy!


Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating Crash in a while. I am suffering from writers block. :( Anyways, this is a story that i wrote for my English class. (The teacher gave me a B+) (BTW: my teacher loves castle and hates SVU) I'd love you all if you have ideas for Crash! So please review with anything you come up with!

(Ps: this story has Jenna in it. Except in a different way. This Jenna is an orphan who Olivia adopts.)

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment one warm summer day. It was quiet; the only sounds were birds chirping and the wind blowing outside. I was stressed out. My sixteen year old adopted daughter Jenna and I had a fight the night before. She was upset that I was being stalked by a man who wanted me dead. Being a police detective, you are always in danger for haters and stalkers. The night before, I found dead flowers laying in front of my doorway with a card that said, _'I know who you are, and I know where you live. I know everything about you, and you are next on my list...to die,'_ I hid the note, so Jenna, wouldn't find it and worry, but she found it, and even though I told her that I was fine, she freaked out and soon we were screaming at each other.

_"Mom! Listen to yourself! That stalker is threatening to kill you! Do want to die?" Jenna cried angrily._

_"No Jenna, because he is NOT going to hurt me! I can protect myself! What matters is that he doesn't go after you!" I cry back._

_"IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT ME! What matters right now is YOU!" _

We fought for a good fifteen minutes before calming down and going to bed. The next day though, she locked herself into her room for the whole morning without coming out. I was able to persuade her to come out, but she then stormed out of the apartment and so I was left alone.

I dozed off after a while into a peaceful sleep. Suddenly I heard a noise. The sound of someone knocking on my door. I jumped up and grabbed my gun from the belt around my jeans, and began walking towards it. I peeked through the look-in hole on my door and saw no one looking in. I open the door slowly, with my gun still in my hands, and looked around. Nobody was there. I stepped out so I could get a better look, but I still didn't see anyone. I turned to my right, and suddenly a jolt of electricity seized me. My jaw locked shut as the current ran through my body. I fell to the ground immobilized by the taser. I was helpless as an arm reached around me and clamped a chloroform-soaked towel over my mouth and nose. I blacked out quickly in five seconds.

When I woke up again, I found myself in a trunk of someone's car. It was dark and I smelled the sickly sweet smell of chloroform in the air. There was tape around my mouth, but I knew that if you wet your lips as much as possible the tape would lose it's adhesiveness. I tried that and it worked. The car was moving, so even if I yelled, nobody would really hear me. Soon the car stopped. I heard the sounds of car doors opening and closing and the sound feet walking towards the trunk lid. I wasn't tied up, so I decided that when the lid opened; I would leap out, knock out my kidnappers, and run away to find help. I got myself ready and when I heard a key unlocking the trunk, I counted back from three...two...one!

The lid opened and I lunged myself out, but I got grabbed by a man wearing all black with a ski mask over his face. I screamed with all I had, but the man placed his gloved hand over my mouth. I kicked and squirmed as he dragged me away from the car, but he was too strong. We were in a graveyard. I saw graves lined up in neat rows along the grassy field. I looked to see where my kidnapper was taking me. I saw two other men, dressed up in black with ski masks as well. They had shovels in their hands. I saw a big hole in the ground and that's when I realized that they were planning on burying me underground. I squirmed harder, feeling tears form in my eyes, but the kidnapper pushed me into a coffin that was inside the hole, and began to close it. I pushed on it with my hands, trying to keep it from closing. I was able to jump out at one point, but he punched me in the face and I fell back into the coffin. Before I could try again on jumping out, he slammed the coffin lid shut, leaving me in complete darkness. I began to scream again, and scratch the lid with my fingernails, but nothing worked.

The men filled the hole back up with dirt and once they were finished with their deed, I heard them in muffled voices, laugh. Soon it was quiet. I felt tears come sliding out of my eyes like a dripping faucet from a sink. There was no way I could get out. You get twenty-four hours of oxygen when underground, and unless nobody saves you, once that air is gone, you're dead. I began to cry and the tears came faster. Soon I was sobbing hard, and the tears became waterfalls as they ran down my cheeks. I didn't want to be in a coffin underground, I wanted to be at home, with my daughter, safe and sound. Suddenly I felt something crawl on my legs. A tingly feeling down my ankles. Moving up my legs slowly. Something small and prickly. I let out a cry. Spiders! Ants! Worms maybe! They were going to crawl all over my body, chewing my guts and spitting me out. Just like the 'Pray for the Dead' song. I tried to scratch my legs, but my arms weren't long enough. I was unable to move or bend in the cramped coffin. I wanted to scream, but what was the point? Nobody would hear me. Nobody knew that I was underground. I was going to die alone.

I don't know what time it is now, but it feels like hours have passed. I have cried all my tears, my legs are still itchy, and I have given up on hope. I don't want to die, but everybody has to die at one point. I began thinking about the people I was going to miss. I growed up without much of a family, but when I became a detective, I got a real family. Sure we might not be related by blood, but we are related where it matters, in the heart. There's Jenna for example. I adopted her when she was fourteen years old in a group home. She is the best daughter I could ever have. She can make you smile with her big happy grin, and she's a shoulder to cry on when I feel sad. She can get angry at times and we have those small fights, but I love her like she is my biological child. Then there's Elliot, my police partner. I love that man so much. He has helped me with life's ups and downs.I always wanted for me and him to fall in love and get married, but sadly he is married to that bitch Kathy. I'll never get that chance, but our love will be strong forever. Suddenly I heard the muffled sounds of digging and yelling.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA!" It yelled.

I gasped. It was Elliot, it had to be! I began screaming again.

"I'M HERE! HELP ME!" I yelled back, hoping that he heard me. I kept screaming until I heard a thump. The shovel hit the top of the coffin. I scream one last time, and instantly the lid flips open and Elliot pulled me out of the coffin and into his arms.

"Olivia! Oh Liv! It's alright, everything's gonna be alright," Elliot murmured as he held me close to him. I begin crying happy tears. I was saved, I was going to be alright.


End file.
